Forum:Which alignment does my philosophy correspond to?
Here is my philosophy: I believe strongly in freedom and self-empowerment. I think that there should be no state but a community run by the people in which people can work together to socially improve society. I believe that justice should be retributive and play out like karma, the punishment should always fit the crime. Tax and debt should be abolished, religion should not be allowed to be involved in politics or decision making and reason and science should be trusted to make government decisions. Saving lives, doing important things and scientific experiments shouldn't need to cost money, let alone huge amounts of money, for it is a selfish attitude that could be self-destructive. Money should only be used to help you live and to buy groceries and luxuries. Proselytism should be punished and society should be motivated by choice. The morality of society should be adaptable and fit the situation. For example, if your friend were in danger would you do bad things to save him/her? The basic principle of that is that sometimes you need to do bad things for a greater good, like a moral balance if you will. People should not shun others for their beliefs, their race, their likes and dislikes, their life choices or their background. People should not excuse evil acts for a religious cause. Remember Paul Hill? No one wants that repeated. Those who do significant good to others should be rewarded. Those who hold or force power over weaker individuals should be punished. The same goes for bureaucratic, theocratic and authoritarian bodies, people or organisations. Here are the ten fundamental principles of this philosophy. 1. "Try to be understanding towards one another". If you are understanding towards your friends and family or someone who has lived through a tragedy and not blaming the victim, you will be more of good person. 2. "Seek out enlightenment". This means that you should strive to develop a conviction that suits you and celebrate your self-enlightenment. 3. "Liberate yourself from suffering". This is similar to the concept of Moksha in Indian religions. This means that if you wallow in self-pity through family struggles you won't get anywhere. You must seek out liberation by any means necessary. 4. "Always be just". Justice should not be contaminated by political correctness, religion or conventional concepts of good and evil. As I already described, justice should be karmic and retributive. The punishment should suit the crime. 5. "Freedom is a true blessing". Freedom of speech, of expression, of thought, of affiliation and of action are the greatest gifts anyone can have or give. Some would say it leads to "wickedness", but I disagree. Freedom can be used for good, whatever happens, good or bad, is down to what people do with freedom. Seek out freedom and/or help others attain it. 6. "Knowledge is power". Knowledge is the greatest gift next to freedom. Knowledge can and should be used to help people and shape society, that itself is a greater virtue. 7. "Be kind to those that need kindness". This means that you should at least try to show some benevolence to those that are truly underprivileged or disadvantaged. People should at least try to be altruistic to others and altruism like that should be rewarded. Governments today never do this at all. If governments think altruism is good they should treat it that way. 8. "We should all be treated as equals". Whether we are rich, poor, black, white, men, women or children, we should all be treated equally. No one is better than anyone else, not even a monarch. No one should be venerated as if they were a holy object, but at the same time no one should be treated like they are worthless. We should all treat each other equally, especially as friends. 9. "Goodness is not a straight line". Sometimes you have to go to any lengths to do good, even if it means doing bad things in the process. But this is not the same is excusing evil acts for a certain cause or agenda. A moral balance would be very flexible. 10. "Be yourself". No one makes you live life but yourself. Be yourself, be true to yourself, believe in yourself, have faith in yourself. Self-empowerment is good for your, but there is such thing as going too far. Nonetheless, the self-empowerment can help you acheive the inherent human power in you. You never know, there might even be a god-like potential in humanity. And that's my philosophy. But what alignment is it? LAW, NEUTRAL or CHAOS? Give a reason for it being of the alignment you think it is. GalaxiaWild 10:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) CHAOS! Enough said. GrassoLife 19:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Neutral, leaning towards Law. -- Otogi_2 If I may, I would like to point out that since 6 months ago when I posted the philosophy, my views have changed, but they're not too dissimilar and more like NEUTRAL. With this, I conclude the discussion. GalaxiaWild 16:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) @Otogi_2 I would like to re-open this discussion as the philosophy has been updated. Some parts have been edited from the original profile description. Keep in mind this may become the profile description. Metaphysical/natural ideals: ''' 1. There can be no one controlling the lives and actions of living beings, therefore destiny does not exist. 2. Humans have control over their own fates, as in what they do in their lives, except for those things they can't control, such as where and when you were born, and when you die of old age. 3. I believe that, in death, you are reunited with the earth, if you aren't cremated or put in a coffin, because you become a contributor to smaller things; this serves as the ultimate and final reunion with nature. 4. Nothing lasts forever, several religions have hit on this. But just as things that exist cannot last forever, the end of time is not immune to this absolute impermanence. Even the universe is doing to be dust some day, it is from that same dust that all things will eventually be reborn, and a new creation can begin. Because of this, everything, when uninhibited, undergoes fluent and perpetual change. The entire universe is an eternal cycle and process. Birth, death, rebith; all part of an eternal process. 5. Nature is not our enemy, and we cannot survive without it. When will Man finally realise that he is utterly dependent on his environment? 6. The universe is not orderly, disorderly, or in any middle ground between the two; these are labels that have no meaning in the universe. Man attached the labels in arrogance because he wants to have control and order over everything he sees. The universe simply is. It has no middle ground and yet no conflict or opposites. Balance only exists in systems that rely on it, and even those systems don't rely on a balance of order and disorder, but of other sets of extremes. Chaos is probably just the primordial energy that always runs the universe, and order and disorder are simply products of it. This primordial chaotic energy has always existed and still does. 7. I believe that nature needs to be protected in order to preserve bliss and freedom. If we don't, we will not be able to hold on to such bliss and freedom. 8. All things in existence are made up of the same basic ingredients, or sets of ingredients, or the same stardust. So, when you look at something down to its bare bones (if you know what I mean), how are all things any different from each other? They aren't; they are all equal, from their inception and through to their eventual termination. 9. Life has no meaning. If it had a meaning, we would have stuck to it by now. Further more there is no way of proving there is. But no meaning of life means freedom to pursue a purpose you give yourself. 10. Morality only exists in humans, or any animal that has morality. Morality does not exist in the wider universe, and the universe not ruled by good or evil. Therefore, if you look at something deeply, nothing is inherently good or bad. Things are only right or wrong when people label them as either of such, or if such value is artificially created by humans. Even then, it is impermanent. 11. All existence is not centered around humanity, nor is it centred around any race or living being. Man is simply too arrogant to see that all of existence is not human-centered, and that none of his artificial constructs, such as law, morality, or ideology, are applicable on a universe that is not human-centered. '''Moral/social/political ideals 1. I believe in uncompromised freedom of all things; expression, speech, opinion, culture, religion, emotion, action, association etc. This exists in nature, and oppression is purely artificial. 2.' '''I believe in uncompromised freedom from oppression, boredom, conformity, fear, suffering, the law, culture, religion etc 3.' '''I believe in uncompromised freedom to pursue all your desires, to pursue all ambitions, to attain your highest potential, to express your sexual desires however you wish, etc. 4. I believe in equality, because equality is, ultimately, another form of freedom, as in the freedom to be yourself without fear of persecution. 5. I disagree with the idea of government and law, for it's just a small group of people lifting themselves above the people. However, perhaps we can't free ourselves from government unless we commit ourselves to the evolution of human society and values and changing our societal paradigm. On the other hand, if it can only be done radically, then such radical action is acceptable. 6. I believe civilization has detached Man from nature, and, unless it re-establishes Man's connection with nature, will forever be a mistake. 7. I believe that if you wrong someone, you should get exactly what you deserve. Basically karma. 8. I believe oppressive systems deserve to be destroyed, and oppressors deserve to be killed, or simply severely punished if they don't kill anyone. Social disorder may inevitably be key in order for this to happen, even afterwards there'd be order anyway. 9. I believe that society needs to look at ideas of human nature, as human behaviour is the product of the environment of the individual, that is to say each individual's personality and behavioual tendencies are influenced by the world they grow up in. That way, they'll see that human nature isn't inherently good or bad, just determined by environments. For example peacable people are made in nurturing environments and brutal people are made in brutal worlds, etc. So, a better free society requires the creation of certain conditions to create a freer, bolder, smarter, more equal, more aware people. 10. I believe whose who generate much wealth need to act socially responsible. 11. Don't do anything because you have been told to do so. Do it because it makes sense, because you understand it, or because you think it is right (you can call it natural law moral theory). 12. Do not go to war without any moral justification and do not take innocent lives in the process (just war). 13. I oppose nationalism, patriotism, nation-worship, hero-worship, or anything similar. 14. I oppose brutal law enforcement, let alone law enforcement in general. 15. I believe every human being deserves creative power 16. I believe that if you are angry at the world, or anything else, do not be afraid to let it out, no matter what. 17. No innocent person deserves a life of misery. Misery creates despair, despair leads to self-disempowerment, and I will not tolerate any form of disempowerment. 18. I think people should be free to pursue their own pleasures without being judged. GalaxiaWild 20:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC)